Le-Matoran
Le-Matoran are a sub-species of Matoran imbued with an Elemental influence over Air. History Similarly to all other Matoran sub-species, the Le-Matoran were conceived by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, they aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, the Le-Matoran were eventually placed in strategic high-altitude climates of the Great Spirit Robot, notably staking a regional foothold in Metru Nui. Sharing their terrain with the larger Matoran populace, the Le-Matoran endeavored to carry out their purpose by maintaining their villages, to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, all Matoran gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although they continued their original task, Le-Matoran became imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Across the remainder of the Matoran Universe, villages and communities populated exclusively by Le-Matoran were almost unheard of as Matoran of Air were known for being very skilled at assimilating with their fellow Matoran from outside tribes. Due to their extremely versatile set of skills, Le-Matoran generally found work in agricultural communities and possessed great fondness for their Bo-Matoran brethren in particular. As such, the two tribes grew nearly completely socio-culturally unified. Roughly 79,500 years ago, the Le-Matoran populace of Metru Nui became complicit in the Great Disruption following a trading dispute between Po-Metru and Ta-Metru. With the dispute escalating into a full-scale war, the residents of Le-Metru were at first impartial to the conflict before they were ultimately forced into an alliance with the Po-Matoran. Although the Brotherhood of Makuta would eventually intervene to end the conflict and restore Metru Nui, the Great Disruption would cause lingering hostilities and resentment between Ta-Matoran and Po-Matoran across the Matoran Universe. Abilities and Traits Le-Matoran are known to be a welcoming and jovial tribe who have adapted to various jungle regions across the Matoran Universe. Often proving to be the most insincere of Matoran breeds, Le-Matoran are generally considered eccentric and unorthodox. Accessing the vestiges of dormant Elemental Air Energy, Le-Matoran possess a natural affinity towards high-altitude climates, often constructing huts in jungles and endeavoring to inhabit the treetops locations. As such, with both an inherent non-conformist streak and the ability to thrive in high altitudes, Le-Matoran typically found employment as Chute Operators across the Matoran Universe, often working alongside Fa-Matoran to monitor Chute flows and direct all manner of cargo across the Great Spirit Robot. Conventionally, Le-Matoran are known to adorn themselves exclusively in green armor, occasionally complimented by secondary shades of gray or silver. Known Le-Matoran *Aliki *Allirogk - Formerly; Fused *Cafudu *Carnac *Collerak - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Daido *Defilak *Gobrax *Hutere - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Iruini - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Juleva - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Kongu - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Lesovikk - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Lewok - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Matau - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Nepto *Nidhiki - Formerly; Transformed into Toa, Deceased *Orkahm *Piruk *Ridor *Rifu *Salu - Formerly; Transformed into Toa, Deceased *Scotho - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Siela *Tamaru *Teltala *Torlo - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Vandir - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa Category:Air Category:Le-Matoran